1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control device for a wheeled walker and in particular, to a brake control device that has a controlling lever capable of shifting between a braked position, temporary braked position, and released position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to great strides in medicine within the past few decades, there has been a considerable increase in the average life expectancy. Concurrently, there has been a considerable change in the age profile of the general population in advanced countries which have felt the impact of improved drugs and medical procedures. Thus, the population of elderly people in advanced countries is now much higher than it was previously.
The increased number of elderly and disabled people in the population has created a need for walking aids or walkers of various types. Such walkers generally have a rigid frame construction with a plurality of legs which support the walker in an upright position. In usage, the walker is gripped for support and is lifted slightly or slid over a horizontal surface during the forward movement by the user.
Preferably, the walkers are quipped with wheels and brake. An example of such a wheeled walker also called walker auxiliary vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication H11-089889 has a pair of wheel brakes controllable by a brake lever operatively mounted on a handle section. For parking and long stay in a place, the brake lever is clamped by a brake lock. However, when a user needs to move the wheeled walker, the brake lever should be pulled toward the user for yielding some deformation that provides a gap allowing the brake lock to be rotated in an opposite direction to release the brake lever.
It is difficult for an elderly or disabled person lacking fine muscular coordination to release the brake lever with two hands simultaneously. This would contribute to a feeling of inconvenience in mind of the user and could, in an extreme case, cause the user to fall and injure himself or herself.